1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing security in a base station or a terminal by detecting face information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the use of personal image terminals spreads quickly and communication service providers have provided users with a variety of location-based services. Also, an improvement in the performance of a computer, a display, and a battery results in an improvement in the resolution of an image displayed on a terminal. Extensive use of mobile phones able to display images, however, causes a lot of problems such as information leakage unlike in general voice-only mobile phones. For instance, image information may be transmitted to other party regardless of a user desire, or security information may leak. Further, a user of an image mobile phone may request the inclusion of various functions for editing an image on the phone display.
For security reasons, transmitting and receiving of an electric wave output from an image mobile phone is conventionally filtered using an electric-wave filtering device. This method is, however, difficult to be generalized since the jamming equipment is expensive. Meanwhile, to prevent transmission of image information a user does not want to reveal, it is suggested that a predetermined image be transmitted instead of a real image. However, this method does not satisfy a user's desire of variously editing an image. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of selectively filtering the transmission of an image when leakage of information is strictly restricted within a limited area, while allowing personal image communication, thereby protecting individual privacy and maintaining information security.